


Luna Annis

by Vega_bitch (orphan_account)



Category: Dear Evan Hansen - Pasek & Paul/Levenson
Genre: BandTrees, CONNOR DOESN’T DIE IN THIS COWARDS, Evan still has his depression and Anxiety to deal with, F/M, I love Good Murphy sibling relationship fics so..., Jared is a pinning mess and Evan is pinning over Zoe so that doesn’t go well, M/M, SO IT ISN’T GONNA BE TOXIC GUYS, Slow Burn, Zoe And Evan are adorable together, Zoe still has some trauma from Connor, also this isn’t gonna be a perfect universe, connor is trying and we all support him, maybe some Kleinphy if I feel like iy, not gonna be perfect but they trying, they gonna work it out together though, zoe is space nerd but so is Evan
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-12-18
Updated: 2020-01-25
Packaged: 2021-02-18 07:43:24
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,251
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21840706
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/Vega_bitch
Summary: The entire universe is full of coincidences. A coincidence in the Big Bang happening. A coincidence in our existence and the earth forming where it did. A coincidence that a meteor with water hit the earth and a coincidence that the same one or a different one had the ingredients for life on it. Call it a miracle or the will of god all you want.But the real coincidence is that Zoe Murphy happened to exist around the same time I do, in the same place, and in the same classroom I am in, And boy does this make my heart ache.
Relationships: Evan Hansen & Connor Murphy, Evan Hansen & Jared Kleinman, Evan Hansen & Zoe Murphy, Evan Hansen/Jared Kleinman (One-sided), Evan Hansen/Zoe Murphy
Comments: 3
Kudos: 15





	1. Chapter 1

Something about Zoe Murphy’s eyes that catch me off guard. Maybe it’s the soft glow of joy I seem to pick up, maybe it's her honey hazel irises, It’s as if the whole universe is held in her gaze. 

You expect that for someone with dark blue or even green eyes cause those are more associated with space but her eyes remind me of a nebula, or even a star.

But in all Zoe Murphy’s eyes captivate me and I don’t think I could hold back from staring. 

—————————☆★☆—————————

“Were you even listening?” A voice snapped me out of my thoughts. Jared Kleinman, my family friend, we’ve known eachother since before kindergarten but started to drift apart in middle school.

“Uh...sorry.” I mumble “what were you talking about?”

“Oh my god you starstruck idiot. I was just asking you how you broke your arm but seems you were too focused on Zoe Murphy’s ass to hear me.” 

My face flushed red. “I..I wasn’t staring at  _ that _ !” I stuttered out as my family friend cackles.

“Sure, dude, And pigs can fly. Anyways will you answer my question? How the fuck did you break your arm?”

“Oh..uh...so you know how I was working as a junior park ranger?” 

“Yeah. You kept texting me about,” he puts up air quotes “What if I trip and my boss thinks I’m too clumsy for the job?? And then I’m fired!!”

I chuckle a bit “oh yeah. Forgot about that.”

He makes a motion implying for me to continue on with my story 

“Anyways one night I found this..really tall tree. And I wanted to climb it. I got really high up and then a branch broke and I fell.” 

Jared stares at me for a bit. I continue on. 

“And..I laid at the bottom of the tree..for a good solid 10 minutes saying to myself ‘someone will find me’.”

He broke his silence “..did anybody?”

“Uh…no..” I reply.

“...holy fucking shit, dude..”

“Yeah..”

“Hm..Acorn.” He comments suddenly 

“Acorn?”

“Yeah! You fell off a tree, so acorn!”

I was about to reply but the bell rung. Jared turns to leave before saying “Text me later I have juicy details about my own summer that I want to tell your pathetic ass. Plus it’ll give me some procrastination time.” And walks off. I sigh and start on my own way to class. 

—————————☆★☆—————————

  
  


Next class is Astronomy. I decided to try something new and space seems cool. I entered and head toward a desk in the back where I won’t be bothered. The class seems pretty full. 

And then Zoe Murphy enters in. My breath catches in my throat. She goes and sits with her friends and then the bell rings.

As class goes on I watch what the teacher is saying but I every once in a while glance to Zoe. 

“Alright class. So we will be doing a group project. Yes I know this is the first day but I want to get going right ahead on the solar system and what a good way to get to know the class’ knowledge already and get some basics on each planet taken care of.” The teacher announces. 

“you all are Juniors and Seniors you should be fine. This is a good class size to take care of all the planets and dwarf planets in our solar system with each having a group of two. Choose the three that interests you the most and we’ll choose based off a random number selection.” 

And with that the entire room erupted into conversation. Honestly I was kinda expecting to be signed up with the other last person not chosen in the room. But what surprises me was someone sat down next to me. I look over and, holy shit that’s Zoe Murphy. She smiles “Hey, wanna be partners? You seemed lonely back here and I’m pretty sure most other students in this class would contribute nothing to this project.”

“Sure.” I quickly assured 

She looks to my paper that I have a few ideas for some written down. They aren’t really the ones I want fully but..I guess I can choose any of them.

“Oh I think Jupiter and Pluto out of your three would be fun, but How about we do Eris or MakeMake also?”

“Oh that’ll be cool to do research on.” I smile and write those two down also.

We end up getting assigned Eris.

“You’ll be getting the next two days for working on this before presenting. You may spend the rest of the hour on research.” And the teacher sat down at their desk to work on..whatever they need to work on. Definitely isn’t homework due to its the first day of the school year. 

—————————☆★☆—————————

Honestly the mythology behind the names of the Planets, moons, and constellations has always interested me so that could be another reason I joined this class. We decided on going over the Facts and then a small portion on the deity this dwarf Planet was named after. It isn’t really required to do this but we’ll get extra credit if we do more on it and that sounded like a fun way to get more points on it. The hour passed quickly as we worked together on getting research Info. The bell rings and most of the entire class immediately leaves for the next class chatting with their friends. It’s only Zoe, myself, and a couple of people still packing up their stuff Into their bags. 

“We got all our research done other than a few small facts. If you want we can meet up after school and start on making the presentation. Then we can spend the hour tomorrow fixing it up making it look nice. That is if you are free after school of course.” 

“Oh..uh..Sure that’ll work.” 

“Great!” She smiles and puts her stuff into her bag before standing up tossing her bag over her shoulder “Meet me by the parking lot doors, ok?” And she walks out. I scramble to get my own stuff in my bag and head out. I have a study hall next hour so it isn’t like I have to worry about being late. Pretty sure the teacher doesn’t even take attendance, to the main office’s delight. I just head over to the computer lab to start on the letter I’m supposed to be writing for Therapy. I sit down in one of the chairs and log in. Immediately pulling up docs I start typing. 

**Dear Evan Hansen,**

**Today is gonna be a good day and here’s why.**

  
  


I pause a bit not really knowing how to continue. Tapping my foot against the floor out of nervous habit I pull out my earbuds and put them in. Maybe some music could clear my mind a bit. Pulling up my Music I hit Shuffle and This is love by the hunts starts playing. Leaning back I let the music block out my jumbled thoughts. I look to the computer again and start typing.

**Today will be a good day because you have a chance at making a new friend. And you WILL take this chance. You won’t chicken out. You can do this! I believe in you!**

**Sincerely, Me.**

I hit print and log out of the computer. I quickly shuffle to the printer and grab the paper putting it in my folder. 

  
  


—————————☆★☆—————————

The rest of the day passed by slowly. When the last bell rings I put my notebook in my bag and immediately head out of the classroom. I don’t want to keep Zoe waiting too long. As I was heading towards the parking lot entrance I hear someone call out my name. I turn around and it’s Jared.

“Hey Acorn! College Biology is hard and I Don’t understand half of the shit on this paper. Don’t understand why I decided to take this class..anyways! Do you mind helping me with this shit? You are your tree fucker mind can probably help me and then after I can kick your ass at Mario Kart.” 

“Wow..ok..uh.. 3 things. First off don’t you already have my notes from that class?”

“Yeah but I Don’t understand your Tree Fucker ways. I need you to translate the sacred runes of your notes, dude.”

“Yeah uh..Sorry I already have something planned for after school.” I apologize.

“Dude you can postpone your jacking off session till later.”

“What no?! I have to work with someone on a project!”

“Jesus fuck you already have a project? I just had a bunch of get to know you papers like I am in kindergarten or some shit. Seriously we are seniors in high school I don’t need to do this shit.”

“Hah...yeah…” I reply awkwardly. 

“Anyways what class is it for? I probably need to be prepped for it if I have it the next Semester or something.” Jared asks.

“Astronomy.”

“Shit I have that next Semester!”

“I should..probably get going. I’ll FaceTime you later and if you still need help on the homework by that time I’ll help you.” I start to walk off again. 

“Wait what was the third thing?” He yells to me.

I turn to face him “Oh yeah! About you beating me at Mario Kart? Good luck with that I always kick your ass at that game!” I yell at him. I can hear him Gasp as I round the corner but don’t hear a response. 


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Yeah sorry it took a while to make this chapter. I had it mostly done but was busy! 
> 
> Anyways hope you enjoy!

I make it to where we planned on meeting. Zoe is already there. Not wanting to waste her time, I get there quickly. 

“Sorry I was late!” I apologize.

Zoe shrugs “You weren’t late. I had to talk to one of my teachers after class so I guess it’s better that you were running late anyway.” She slings her backpack onto her shoulder cause she was holding it. 

“We should probably leave now.” 

I follow her out the doors. She turns to face me after we get out into the student parking lot “Do you drive here?” She asks. I shake my head no. 

“I don’t live that far from the school so I walk. But I still can drive I just don’t because I don’t want to waste gas” I respond. Zoe nods. 

“Wait here.” She tells me and goes over to where Connor, Her brother who is honestly pretty scary, is standing. I don’t know what kind of conversation took place but going off Zoe’s face after it wasn’t good. She head over to me again. 

“Do you mind if we study at your house? I don’t want to deal with him at the moment.” She motions to Connor who is watching us with a scowl. I nod quickly. 

Zoe smiles “Great! Well lead the way.”

  
  


Once we get to my house I quickly unlock the door so we can get in. I sigh looking around. Maybe this will help fill the usually quiet house with some noise. Zoe is looking around. “Are

your parents home?”

I slightly tense up at the plural she used. “My mom is at work. She works late so it’s gonna be a while till she gets home. Can I get you something to drink?” I quickly change the topic.

She frowns but says “Water please.” 

I nod and go get us both glasses of water. When I set the glasses down on the side table in the living room I pull out my Laptop and notes. Zoe seems to be doing the same. I speak up to break the silence. It’s kind of bothers me a bit. “I can put on something as background noise if you want.”

“I have an idea what you can put on.” Zoe suggests, looking up from her laptop. She opens another tab to put on some music. A playlist of Disney songs starts playing “How about that?”

I nod “that works.” 

And with that we spent a good two hours researching and putting together a presentation. 

When we finish, Zoe looks over it a final time and nods “Looks good. We should work together on stuff more.”

“Yeah I’d be up for that.” I reply. Zoe’s phone suddenly vibrates. She picks it up and frowns a tiny bit “I probably should get home.”

I stand up “Oh I’ll drive you back.” And grab the keys to my car off the key holder. My car is my mom’s old one. She got a new one around the time I got my drivers license so she just gave me her old one to drive. 

Zoe smiles a bit “Thanks.” 

—————————☆★☆—————————

We get to the Murphy house. She sighs “Thanks again for driving me back.”

“No problem.” I smile softly 

“Sorry for having to leave so suddenly.” 

“Hey it’s fine. And at least we got our project done.” I assure. 

She was about to head out before she pauses “Hey can you hand me your phone?”

I nod, confused, and hand it to her. She types something in before handing it back. “See you tomorrow!” And leaves the car heading over to her house. 

I look down at what she did. She seems to have entered her phone number into my phone and sent a text her way. It reads:

**_It was fun hanging out with you. I hope me having to leave early didn’t ruin the friendship we had starting!_ **

I smile and type out a response:

**See you tomorrow, friend.**


End file.
